El Príncipe de Equestria
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Nightmare Moonlight, El Hijo de Nightmare Moon, Fue raptado cuando apenas tenía Seis meses, Causando Caos en Equestria. Harry Potter fue tomada por Lily y James tres días después de que Moonlight fuera secuestrado. Ahora Harry ha encontrado un camino de regreso a Equestria para su verdadera familia, pero ¿la comunidad mágica la dejará irse tan fácilmente?
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Esta Historia Ocurre después de los Sucesos del Episodio 13 de la Tercera Temporada.

-Ocurre después del Quinto Año.

-Como dice la Sinopsis, Harry será Hijo de Nightmare Moonlight, Y un Alicornio.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla de Persona/Pony/Pegaso/Alicornio/Unicornio.

- **Habla de Monstruo**.

-"Pensamiento de Persona/Pony/Pegaso/Alicornio/Unicornio ".

-" **Pensamiento de Monstruo** ".

- **Nombre de Hechizo.**

Ejemplo:

- **Accio**.

- **Avada Kedavra**.

- **Crucio**.

* * *

" **El Príncipe de Equestria"**

" **Capítulo I"**

" **Regreso a Casa"**

* * *

Harry Potter odiaba Inglaterra. El odiaba las comunidades mágicas. Pero, por encima de todo, odiaba a Grimmauld Place y al hombre que lo gobernaba. El detestaba a Albus Dumbledore. Fue una razón simple realmente. Al contrario de lo que Granger y Ron creían, él no lo odiaba por los Dursley, las tareas anuales que ponían en peligro la vida, la p información o el hecho de que cada maestro de Defensa que contrató había tratado de matarla de una forma u otra.

No, en realidad había una muy buena razón por la que lo odiaba con pasión. Albus Dumbledore le había impedido localizar a su familia biológica. Sirius le había dicho, al principio de su nueva sentencia de prisión en Grimmauld, que Lily y James no eran sus padres biológicos. Dumbledore había aparecido una mañana del 31 de julio con un niño en sus manos y le había preguntado si querían adoptarlo, ya que James por alguna razón no podía tener hijos, Harry esta 100% Seguro que es debido a la endogamia. Dumbledore había creído que era debido a las varias Pociones derramadas a lo largo de los años en Hogwarts.

Por lo tanto, la posibilidad de que un Hijo siguiera el apellido fue demasiado irresistible para ellos. Lo adoptaron en silencio en un día y le dieron el apellido Potter, nadie disputó su afirmación de haber escondido al Niño hasta que supiera que sería saludable. Todo podría haber estado bien, si Dumbledore no hubiera convencido a Sirius para que eligiera a Pettigrew. Black había admitido que fue el anciano quien logró con que cambiara. Ahora, ahora estaba esta última atrocidad que lo culpó.

Durante su "juicio", que era más como una inquisición, no hizo nada para ayudar a demostrar su inocencia. No tenía idea de cómo convocó a un Patronus para deshacerse de los Dementores, especialmente cuando su varita había quedado en su baúl ese día. Fudge apenas aceptó esta excusa, y casi creyó que sería declarada inocente cuando arrojó otra carga. Rompieron su varita de acebo de 13 pulgadas y media con el pelo de unicornio por la mitad justo en frente de él.

Y, sin embargo, la falta de reacción que él tuvo con el acto los confundió. ¿Qué Mago no reaccionó cuando le rompieron la varita delante de ellos? Incluso los Mortífagos hicieron una reacción, creyendo que la razón era porque tenía alguna Varita Extra, pero salió limpio. Así que aquí estaba el, en su propia habitación, gracias a que Sirius había puesto el pie en el suelo. Sirius se le ocurrió algo de comida.

\- ¿Estás bien, Chico? -preguntó.

-Bien. De alguna manera, me alegro de que rompieron ese estúpido palo. Se sentía...mal-Sirius era el único en la casa que sabía que Harry podría convertirse en un Pony Alicornio de Gran Altura. Era su forma Animaga, y nunca le dijo a un alma. Solo Remus sospechaba algo, porque el día que olvidó su poción él era la única que Lunático evitaba como la peste mientras se transformaba y no bajo la poción.

Más tarde, mientras Sirius se estrelló con Remus, el hombre lobo admitió que tenía el fuerte aroma de Unicornio en él, lo que era más que suficiente para que Lunático se mantuviera alejado de él. Los hombres lobo saben muy bien no atacar a los unicornios, incluso a los salvajes.

Harry comió su ensalada y manzanas, ya que era bien sabido desde el primer año que la carne de cualquier tipo tendía a enfermarlo violentamente. Este hecho fue comprobado cuando algunas de los Chicos más malos de Gryffindor trataron de alimentar a su pollo frito una vez mientras los maestros estaban ocupados con algún otro malvado. El estómago de Harry se rebeló contra la carne y terminó vomitando sobre ellos

Durante todo el día estuvo en el ala del hospital después de haber tomado un sedante estomacal. No se había repetido después de que McGonagall consiguiera hablar con él en cuestión o después de cómo reaccionó Madame Pomphrey cuando supo causa del estómago enfermo de Harry. Una vez que terminó, Sirius le lanzó una mirada.

\- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry.

-Nada...solo curiosidad por qué no has asaltado la biblioteca Black por ahora-dijo con calma.

Algunas de las cosas que había aprendido sobre su Ahijado era que le encantaba leer cualquier cosa, especialmente si tenía algo que ver con las estrellas o la mitología. Otra fue que obtuvo los puntajes más altos en Astronomía, a menudo escapándose de su dormitorio para mirar las estrellas. La Profesora Sinistra la amaba por razones obvias.

\- ¿Tienes buenos libros allí? –Preguntó Harry.

-Solo evita los que te dan una mala vibra y puedes leer todo lo que quieras. No me importa-dijo Sirius. Otra extraña peculiaridad suya...no solo fue capaz de detectar la magia, sino también la intención. Todo eso sin usar su varita.

Harry entró en la biblioteca, pasando por alto las estúpidas barreras de Dumbledore que alertarían quién entró y por cuánto tiempo y se metieron en los montones de libros. Sintió que Hermione entraba y se escondió detrás de los libros de oscura magia hasta que la chica se fue. Lo último con lo que quería lidiar era con la mirada de compasión de Granger porque ya no tenía esa estúpida varita. Fue porque se había escondido que descubrió un rollo medio abierto.

\- ¿El regreso del Arte del hogar? -El leyó en voz alta. Intrigado, él lo levantó y comenzó a leer.

-"El arte del regreso a casa, o el hechizo del portal de origen, es un hechizo raro y relativamente poco usado que transportará a la bruja o al mago al único lugar que realmente llaman hogar, sin importar qué barreras o encantamientos obstruyan el camino. Para que el hechizo funcione, su vínculo con su hogar debe ser absoluto, sin ninguna duda en cuanto a su ubicación.

Para aquellos que han perdido la memoria de su hogar, o han tenido la ubicación eliminada por medio de la magia, hay un Canto relativamente simple que puede traer la memoria necesaria para proporcionar la dirección. Aunque normalmente no se usa, el Canto y el hechizo son invaluables en los casos en que un niño ha sido sacado ilegalmente de su familia y para darles pistas sobre su herencia.

Harry leyó todo lo que necesitaba, así que comenzó a empacar sus cosas en una bolsa de mensajero que había escrito para tener un espacio infinito y amuletos de plumas. El empleado de la tienda casi se había tropezado para deletrear su preciosa bolsa con tanta fuerza que era casi imposible entrar.

Como Ginny podría dar fe cuando intentó robar el diario de Riddle el segundo año. Había una razón por la que esperó hasta que Harry la encerró en su baúl... ¡era más fácil entrar!

* * *

\- ¿Quieres qué? -dijo Sirius después de que Hermione y Weaslys, se fueran. Se había quedado para mantener a Harry en compañía ya que realmente no lo necesitaban. Todos los demás habían dejado la casa más o menos por el día, incluso Dumbledore.

-Encontré un hechizo que me llevará de vuelta a donde Dumbledore me arrastró. Por lo que puedo decir, es de naturaleza mágica, así que deberíamos encajar. Piensa en ello Canuto, ¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Pasa el resto de tu vida atrapado en esta...casa...con ese retrato o arriesgarse con un hechizo antiguo y alejarse de aquí? -dijo Harry razonablemente.

-Estás pasando por esto sin importar lo que yo diga, ¿verdad? -dijo Sirius.

-Será mejor que lo creas-dijo Harry.

-Olvídate de Dumbledore, ¡Nos vamos de Inglaterra! -dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a su habitación para agarrar una bolsa. Si tenía razón sobre la sensación que tenía, entonces no regresarían a menos que alguien los arrastrara. Lo mejor es estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Harry, por otro lado, aprovechó al máximo su capacidad inusual de usar Magia sin ningún tipo de Varita para golpear la librería cerca del Caldero. Grimmauld estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder golpearlo y Gringotts para vaciar toda su bóveda de fideicomiso y la mayor parte de la cuenta de su familia (a lo que podía acceder de todos modos), luego proceder a cerrarla con tanta fuerza que nadie más podría acceder a él sin su firma mágica o sangre.

Los duendes estaban muy felices de ayudarlo cuando él explicó que planeaba enfurecer al Ministerio y a Dumbledore de una sola vez, y eliminar su acceso a las bóvedas en cuestión. Sirius, uso una simple gorra de béisbol Muggle y gafas falsas, hizo lo mismo con las bóvedas negras después de quitar una buena porción de oro. También agarró algunos libros de ficción Muggles, para matar el tiempo después.

Regresaron a Grimmauld mucho antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que se habían ido. La habilidad de detección de magia de Harry funcionó alrededor de las barreras que Dumbledore había dejado y las que Lunático había colocado sin que nadie lo supiera.

Para cuando Remus regresó, ya era demasiado tarde ya que Harry había conjurado el hechizo con Sirius sujetándolo del brazo para asegurarse de que fuera con él. Encontró la nota y debatió sobre decirle a Dumbledore, antes de que pensara "Cedió todo". Él no necesita saber.

Y con eso echó de sí todo el pensamiento de la cuestión mientras trataba de encontrar el hechizo para poder unirse a Sirius y Harry. Para Remus, su hogar estaba con los Merodeadores y su cachorro, incluso si él no era el verdadero hijo de James y Lily.

* * *

Canterlot.

* * *

Fue un día tranquilo en Canterlot, aunque eso cambiaría rápidamente. Con un fuerte estallido de trueno (sin nubes llamó la atención bastante rápido) la Guardia Real envió a buscar la fuente.

Vieron a un par de Ponys desmayados que se habían estrellado. Un Unicornio Viejo de Color Negro y por increíble que sea, Un Alicornio (N/A: Unicornio Alado) Joven.

El Alicornio era más alto que cualquiera de los otros Ponys, su cuerpo es un tono de Negro Azabache, que tiene un Ligero brillo azul oscuro y su crin ondula y brilla como el cielo nocturno. Tiene dientes afilados con dos colmillos visibles. Él llevaba una armadura de plata en las piernas y en el cuello, una corona con puntas como cuernos en la cabeza, y una capa roja que cubre su costado. Su Cutie Mark se parece a la Luna Creciente con un Sol dentro rodeado por ocho estrellas.

Cuando lo vieron, Muchos de los Guardias lo veían extrañamente familiar y eso los asustaba, Ya que el único Pony con esas Caracterices era Nightmare Moon. Lo cual era extraño, ya que desde hace tiempo que Nightmare Moon había desaparecido y volvió a ser la Princesa Luna. Además, Este no era una Yegua, Sino un Corcel.

\- ¡Shining Armor señor! ¡Ha aparecido un Alicornio que se parece a Nightmare Moon! -informó el mensajero de los guardias que habían ido a investigar. Shining frunció el ceño. Eso será preocupante.

-Estaré allí en un momento, déjame informar a las Princesas-dijo Shining.

\- ¡Si Señor! -saludó al pony guardián. Shining llego a donde estaban las Princesas.

* * *

-Vamos Capitán. ¿Supongo que tiene un informe sobre ese ruido antes? -preguntó Celestia.

-Apareció un Pony similar a la Princesa Luna cuando era Nightmare Moon-Respondió Shining sorprendiéndolas.

-Similar a Nightmare…Moon-Dijo Luna hasta que se dio cuenta-Se parece a mí, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Luna y Shining asintió- ¿Y es un Corcel? -Nuevamente Shining asintió. Luna se dirigió a su Celestia y tenía una Luz de Esperanza en sus Ojos-Hermana, Puede ser Nightmare Moonlight-Dijo Luna con esperanzas.

-Pero Moonlight desapareció hace más de 1,000 Años-Dijo Celestia.

-Cierto, pero puede ser-Refuto Luna.

-Eh… ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? -Preguntó Shining confuso.

-Estamos hablando del Hijo de mi Hermana cuando era Nightmare Moon-Respondió Celestia.

-Oh, Ya ve… ¡¿El Hijo de Nightmare Moon?! -Grito Shining sorprendido-En primer Lugar ¿Cómo? Y en segundo ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Shining.

-Sucedió hace más de 1,000 Años. Antes que exiliara a Nightmare Moon a la Luna, viajo por Equestria, Donde se encontró con un Corcel que se enamoró y tuvo un Hijo con el-Comentó Celestia.

\- ¿Quién estaría tan Loco para estar con ella? -Preguntó Shining hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-Sin ofender-Dijo Shining a Luna.

-Estoy acostumbrada-Respondió Luna.

-Lo que iba diciendo-Dijo Celestia algo molesta por la interrupción-Después de que nació Moonlight creí que había recuperado a mi Hermana, se había vuelto buena y amorosa, pero eso solo duro unos Meses. Un día, Un Misterioso Fénix llego y Secuestro a Moonlight. Luego Nightmare Moon se volvió nuevamente Malvada y no tuve más remedio que Exiliarla-Dijo Celestia.

-Espera un momento, ¿El Caos que causó Nightmare Moon se causó porque Perdió a su Potro? -Dijo Shining incrédulo-Dicen que no hay mayor Ira que la de una Madre, pero eso es Ridículo y a la vez Dulce-Comentó Shining haciendo sonrojar a Luna.

-B-Bueno, Es normal. Lo aprenderás cuando tengas tu Propio Potro-Dijo Luna.

-Regresando al Tema. Si es realmente Moonlight debemos verlo-Dijo Celestia.

Si fuera Moonlight, entonces tal vez podría explicar quién era ese fénix que había enfurecido tanto a Philomena cuando Celestia lo había sacado a colación. Como tal, acompañó a Shining Armor al hospital.

\- ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? -preguntó Shining.

-Drenaje mágico completo. Lo que sea que hayan hecho estos dos, casi los borró por completo de la magia. Sin mencionar que el pobre búho está como una luz-dijo Prívate Practice.

\- ¿Búho? -dijo Shining.

Señaló a la hermosa lechuza blanca fría junto al Potro. Ella había aparecido no cinco minutos después de que pusieron al Pony en la cama, y se había desmayado casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Un vínculo familiar tan fuerte? -dijo Celestia en sorpresa.

Para la Princesa, estaba claro que la lechuza había seguido a su amo todo el camino hasta allí, lo que explicaba por qué estaba tan cansada.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es este Potro y por qué él estaba con este unicornio viejo? –Preguntó Practice. Luego Luna se acercó al Potro y comenzó a acariciarlo en su Crin, soltando unas Lágrimas.

-Moonlight, Mi Pequeño Potro. Volviste a casa-Dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, No están pequeño que digamos-Comentó Celestia-De hecho, Es más del Doble que alto que tu-Señalo Celestia, Luna le dirigió una Mirada Mortal-Solo decía-Dijo Celestia algo asustada.

* * *

Dos días después de su abrupta aparición, Sirius despertó y se encontró en una cama de hospital...y era un Pony similar a Harry en su Forma de Animago, solo con diferentes colores, mucho más pequeño, sin Alas y lo que parecía ser un perro juguetón en su trasero.

\- ¡Dr. Practice! ¡Uno de ellos está despierto! - gritó otro unicornio. Este tenía un estetoscopio en la parte posterior, en el mismo lugar que su perro. Otro unicornio entró, solo que esta tenía una cruz roja en la espalda, la misma que Poppy llevaba en su sombrero.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estamos? -preguntó Sirius.

-Equestria. Hagamos que nuestro examen sea rápido. La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna desean hablar con quien se despierta primero-dijo el Dr. Practique secamente.

Sirius la trató de la misma manera que Poppy. Es decir, estaba casi aterrorizado por ella. El Dr. Practice no parecía molesto por esta actitud. Contrario a eso, ella estaba bastante complacida, como si ya hubiera sido entrenado para respetar la palabra del sanador o de lo contrario.

Una vez hecho esto, dos guardias se presentaron para escoltarlo a Celestia.

En parte para vigilarlo, pero sobre todo porque no tenía idea de dónde ir.

Entró en una sala del trono que estaba vacía de todos menos cuatro ponis. (El Dr. Practice lo corrigió bastante rápido y le resultó más fácil no discutir).

Uno era un unicornio blindado con un escudo que tenía una estrella en el centro de su flanco con una armadura diferente a la de los guardias que lo escoltaban. Uno era un unicornio con un rollo y una pluma, presumiblemente para transcribir todo lo dicho.

Pero fue el tercero y el Cuarto lo que llamó su atención.

Ella (y había casi cero dudas de que este Pony era femenino) era de un blanco puro y tenía una melena como un nuevo amanecer. Ella tenía un cuerno largo y alas grandes. En su flanco había un sol. ella llevaba una corona y una especie de armadura en el pecho y tenía los cascos dorados.

La ultima era Similar a Harry en su Forma de Animago, Solo que más Pequeña, Era una Chica y de unos Colores Ligeramente Diferentes. Tenia un Aura de Nobleza y una similar a la de Harry, Aunque también parecía algo Fría en comparación con la de Blanco. Estaba seguro que probablemente ella era la Madre Biológica de Harry. Eso significaba que Harry era un Príncipe, Y Probablemente Dumbledore lo secuestro.

-Entonces...¿Podría decirme tu nombre? -preguntó Celestia.

-Sirius Black, Señora-dijo Sirius.

-Soy la Princesa Celestia. Ella es mi Hermana Luna, Este es el capitán de mi Guardia, Shining Armor. Y esta es la Srta. Scribe. Dígame, Sr. Black, ¿Por qué usted y ese joven Potro vienen a Equestria? -Preguntó Celestia.

-Estábamos tratando de encontrar el hogar de Harry. Sabía hace mucho tiempo que él no pertenecía a mi mundo. Era el Hijo Adoptivo de mi mejor amigo y mi ahijado. Acababa de ser arrojado por la farsa de un gobierno cuando encontró un pergamino que le decía cómo encontrar un lugar al que una vez llamó hogar. Como no iba a dejar que mi Ahijado se escapara sin tener idea de lo que había al otro lado, fui con el-Respondió Sirius.

-Cuéntame sobre este mundo tuyo-dijo Celestia.

Y entonces Sirius lo hizo. Explicó acerca de Dumbledore, Hogwarts, el llamado 'Ministerio de Magia', la guerra con Voldemort, las creencias de sangre pura, el juicio que hizo que la varita de Harry se rompiera, la Orden...cuando terminó, podía decir a Celestia que no estaba ni un poco feliz.

-Tengo curiosidad, Sr. Black, sobre por qué deberíamos permitir que alguien de un mundo tan corrupto como el suyo se quede-dijo Celestia. Su ceño fruncido solo había comenzado cuando le contó sobre el Ministerio y sus llamadas leyes y había empeorado cuando mencionó la guerra.

-Para ser sincero señorita, no teníamos idea de dónde nos iba a parar. Estábamos tratando de encontrar a la familia biológica de Harry, ya que realmente no teníamos nada que nos mantuviera en ese mundo. Ha estado sola tanto tiempo que esta fue honestamente la mejor opción para que él encuentre familia-Dijo Sirius honestamente.

-Dime... ¿Qué edad tenía Harry cuando tu amigo primero te la mostró? -preguntó Luna. Ella había estado en silencio hasta este punto.

-Alrededor de seis meses, ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Sirius.

\- ¿Su magia siempre ha sido particularmente fuerte, incluso de pequeño? -preguntó Luna.

-Hasta donde puedo recordar, él siempre ha sido capaz de hacer lo imposible. La mayoría de los niños no pueden Aparecer...o Teletransportarse...hasta que son mayores de cinco años. Él pudo hacerlo a los siete meses. Casi se dio un ataque al corazón cuando James se dio cuenta. Además, parece haber heredado algunos de los regalos de mi familia cuando la sangre la adoptó. Puede cambiar sus rasgos casi con naturalidad. Cuando James me la mostró por primera vez tenía el pelo rojo, pero cuando lo vi después de que escapé ella tenía Azul Oscuro con partas claras-Luna parecía estar contenta con esta noticia.

Celestia miró a su Hermana y le recordó que las preguntas que se estaban haciendo. Ella miró a Sirius y le hizo una pregunta bastante extraña.

. ¿Este Dumbledore posee un Fénix por casualidad? -Preguntó Celestia.

-Fawkes. ¿Por qué? -preguntó Sirius.

Sin previo aviso, se escuchó un grito de furia cuando apareció un fénix que aterrizó cerca de Celestia. Parecía furioso.

-Parece, Sirius Black, que este Albus Dumbledore ha cometido un grave crimen. Aproximadamente hace 1,000 años, Un Joven Potro fue secuestrado de su cuna. Se llamaba Nightmare Moonlight, El Hijo de mi Hermana y mi Sobrino-Dijo Celestia.

-A juzgar por la forma en que reaccionó tu fénix, solo puedo suponer que Fawkes fue el culpable. Esto realmente explica más de lo que Harry no dice-dijo Sirius. Explicaba bastante...como por qué Harry siempre decía que su varita se sentía...apagada. Y por qué fue capaz de transformarse en su forma animal en el primer intento una vez que supo cómo era.

-Mi Hijo, Si es el-Dijo Luna aliviada.

* * *

Harry despertó cuatro días después de aterrizar. Lo primero que vio fue Hedwing, su amada lechuza.

\- ¡Hedwing! ¡Lamento mucho que te hayamos dejado atrás! -gritó Harry.

Hedwing ululó cansadamente. Pero una vez que recuperó sus fuerzas, ¡le estaba dando a su maestro una parte de su mente!

\- ¿Despierto estamos? Bien-dijo una voz femenina crujiente. Harry no se sorprendió demasiado al ver un Pony frente a ella. Habiendo visto su forma de animal en el espejo atenuado cualquier tipo de choque.

-Hmm...tu magia parece un poco tensa, pero teniendo en cuenta que saltaste mundos con un pasajero que es de esperar. Se recupera muy bien, lo cual es bueno. Hay una malnutrición persistente, que es mala. Y... ¿qué pasa? de Equestria es este Muck?! -ella dijo en estado de shock.

Nadie había podido hacer un análisis en profundidad de la potra porque su magia todavía parecía tener una barrera a su alrededor. Posiblemente un efecto secundario persistente del salto. Una vez que se despertó, esa barrera cayó.

-Mi querido niño, ¿Cómo estás tan saludable con este lío en tu sistema? Es como si alguien hubiera arrojado una mezcolanza de hierbas curativas con la más mínima idea de qué ponerle-Dijo ella.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a esas pociones nutritivas que Madame Pomphrey solía forzar en su garganta cada año porque era vegetariano?

La enfermera parecía tener la impresión de que, como Harry no podía comer carne, necesitaba algo para complementar las proteínas. Esto, a pesar del hecho de que Harry era la más saludable de todos los estudiantes en toda la escuela, porque realmente se preocupaba por lo que comía. El solo los tomó para mantener a la mujer fuera de su caso.

Escuchar al doctor quejarse de ella era demasiado familiar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Pomphrey, no estaba sofocada y no insistía en una semana de descanso en cama.

-Bueno, estás en mejor forma de lo que hubiera esperado. Entonces otra vez eres un Potro joven y parece que al menos sabes el valor del ejercicio. Ahora tendré que quedarte aquí por otro día o dos para la observación, sobre todo porque quiero asegurarme de que el desorden borre tu sistema adecuadamente. Después de eso puedes irte y seguir tu camino-dijo el Dr. Practice.

Unas horas más tarde, después de una buena siesta (el disfrutó de la comida que se trajo, ya que no tenía ni el aroma de la carne), alguien fue a verla.

\- ¡Canuto! -Grito Harry.

-Oye Cachorro. Me alegra verte finalmente despierto-dijo Sirius. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oh mi... ¡Eres como yo ahora! –El soltó una risa.

-Sí sobre eso... ¿Por qué no mencionaste que íbamos a un mundo donde los humanos son considerados un mito? -preguntó Sirius.

Mientras los dos bromeaban por un momento, él supo que Sirius había encontrado un amigo en el capitán de la Guardia Real, quien le ofreció un lugar para quedarse a cambio de unirse.

Teniendo en cuenta que el Dr. Practice dijo que podía entrenar, aunque solo fuera ligeramente debido a su estancia forzada en esa prisión de pesadilla, Sirius lo había aceptado.

Sirius se fue después de unas horas, y Harry disfrutó de su cena.

Al día siguiente, tuvo aún más visitantes. Esta vez del Capitán de la Guardia Real.

Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo sin rodeos-Si rompí algún tipo de regla de Pony diciendo que no puedes saltar dimensiones o causar destrucción, lo siento. No controlé exactamente el hechizo cuando lo lancé-Dijo rotundamente Harry.

Shining Armor pestañeó dos veces, teniendo que procesar esa declaración antes de soltar una risita. Tenía el presentimiento que él se llevara bien con su Hermana Twilight. Aunque su Instinto de Hermano Mayor salió a flote.

-En realidad estoy aquí por una razón diferente. ¿Qué sabes de tu pasado...en particular de tu familia? -Preguntó Shining Armor.

-No mucho. Las únicas personas que incluso calificarían eran mis padres adoptivos y fueron asesinados bastante pronto, así que nunca pude conocerlos. Los otros ponis en los que ni siquiera quiero pensar ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry.

-Bien después de que te admitieron, tomaron una muestra de tu sangre y un poco de magia, apenas una gota, para realizar algunas pruebas. Ayer obtuvimos los resultados...Tienes familia aquí en Canterlot. Según Black, parecería que el hechizo que lanzaste te dejó tan cerca como pudo antes de interferir con los hechizos que protegen la capital-Respondió Shining Armor.

-Espera... ¿tengo familia? ¿Una familia no psicótica? -Harry dijo en estado de shock. Shining le habría preguntado qué quería decir con esa última parte, excepto que recordó lo que Sirius dijo sobre su propia familia.

-Tienes una Madre y una Tía. La Dra. Practice dijo que puedes conocerlos una vez que te haya sacado del hospital. Algo sobre no querer preocuparte por los golpes que causan más daño-Dijo Shining Armor, hasta que oyó un ruido acercándose-Bueno, Mejor dicho, Aquí viene-Antes que pasara algo, Shining Armor se apartó del Camino.

\- ¡MOONLIGHT! -la Princesa chilló mientras se abalanzaba sobre Harry para abrazarlo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la suya y cantaba su "Nombre" en pura felicidad.

-Está bien... ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –Harry finalmente preguntó mientras recuperaba su voz.

-Conoce a tu Madre, La Princesa Luna. Cobernante de Equestria-Presentó Shining. Moonlight parpadeo como un Búho (Algo que aprendió de Hedwing) y le preguntó a Shining.

-... ¿Eso me haría un Príncipe? -Preguntó Moonlight.

-Exactamente, Príncipe Moonlight-Respondió Shining haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno, Eso no me lo esperaba-Dijo Finalmente Moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**el critico 2040** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Cazador Blanco** : Dumbledore esta más chiflado que una Cabra. y Claro, lo haré.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Me alegra que te gustara.

-No habrá mucha acción que digamos. Ya que My Little Pony no es una serie de Acción.

-Hasta, Ahora no tengo una opción para la Novia de Harry. Puede ser cualquiera de las Chicas u otros Personajes de MLP.

-Si no saben que quien es el Padre de Harry, Aparecerá más adelante.

-Para que no se confundan, El Nombre Real de Harry es Nightmare Moonlight, Entonces se referirá a el como tal. Si aparece Moonlight se estará hablando de Harry.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla de Persona/Pony/Pegaso/Alicornio/Unicornio.

- **Habla en Pársel**.

-"Pensamiento de Persona/Pony/Pegaso/Alicornio/Unicornio ".

- **Nombre de Hechizo.**

Ejemplo:

- **Accio**.

- **Avada Kedavra**.

- **Crucio**.

* * *

" **El Príncipe de Equestria"**

" **Capítulo I** **I** **"**

" **Nuevo Mundo, Nueva Vida** **"**

* * *

Ponyville.

* * *

La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, o Simplemente Twilight para sus Amigas/os, Estaba organizando los Libros de la Biblioteca con la Ayuda de su Fiel Ayudante/Mascota Spike el Bebe Dragón. Todo el Asunto de ser Princesa la cansaba, Duro _Dos_ Semanas para que sus Amigas dejaran de llamarla Princesa, ahora tenia practicas de Vuelo con Rainbow Dash para poder Volar con sus Nuevas Alas, y no era muy buena en ello.

-Spike, Pon esos Libros en la Estantería de allá-Dijo Twilight apuntando con su Casco hacia la derecha.

-Claro-Respondió Spike hasta que con un Eructo salio una llamarada Verde que trajo consigo un Pergamino. Twilight inmediatamente lo tomo.

 _"_ _Para mi Querida Aprendiz_

 _Hace 2 Días, Llego un Alicornio Macho a Canterlot,_ _Este era Igual a mi Hermana Luna cuando era Nightmare Moon_ _._ _Como Princesa de la Amistad es urgente que vengas para ver a este Alicornio. Puedes traer a tus Amigas para que lo lean, pero que sea lo más rápido posible_

 _Atentamente, La Princesa Celestia_ _"_

Al terminar de leerle la Carta, Twilight no podía creerlo ¿Un Alicornio igual a Nightmare Moon? Eso no podría ser bueno. Necesitaba verlo rápido.

-Spike, Deja todo y vayámonos en este Instante-Ordeno Twilight sorprendiendo al Bebe Dragón.

\- ¿Eh? -Apenas pudo decir Spike antes de ser Levitado por la Magia de Twilight.

* * *

En Canterlot.

* * *

En la Enfermería. Estaba Moonlight que estaba siendo abrazado por su Madre. Aunque hayan pasado 2 Días, Aun no podría creer que por fin tenia una Madre. Era una sensación rara y extraña, Aunque a la vez sentía una calidez en el cuando ella lo abrazaba o decía su Nombre con tanto Amor. Con Luna, Era algo similar, Estaba exaltaba de tener a su Hijo con ella, pero algo triste por no haberle visto crecer. Igual, El era su Pequeño (Aunque fuera el doble de alto que ella) y no iba a dejar que se fuera de su Lado de nuevo.

-"Si me abraza más fuerte, No podre respirar"-Pensó Moonlight mientra su Madre lo abrazaba del Cuello.

-No me esperaba que Harry...Digo Moonlight fuera tan Alto-Comentó Sirius viendo la Escena y notando la Gran Diferencia de Altura entre Madre e Hijo.

-Los Alicornios son más Altos que los Ponys Normales. Algunos apenas son más Altos como Luna, Otros son casi el Doble como Moonlight o yo-Explico Celestia.

-Ya veo, Eso es curioso-Dijo Sirius.

-Hermana-Dijo Celestia llamando la atención de Luna-Probablemente deberías soltarlo un poco, Parece que esta teniendo dificultades para respirar-Comentó Celestia con una Gota en la Nuca. Antes que alguien dijera, Seis Ponys (Y un Dragón) entraron de repente a la Habitación.

-Princesa Celestia, Ya llegamos-Dijo Twilight algo alarmada y miro hacia adelante. Viendo a la Princesa Luna abrazar por el cuello a un Pony mucho más alto que ella y una Versión Masculina de Nightmare Moon era extraño.

Mientras que cada una de las Chicas tenían reacciones diferentes. Fluttershy estaba nerviosa y asustada al verlo, Rarity tenia que Admitir que era Guapo, pero a la vez atemorizante y tenia esa Aura de Nobleza que tenia las Princesas. Rainbow Dash parecía llamarle la atención, y por extraño que parezca, tenia un Leve sonrojo en las Mejillas, Applejack estaba interesada en ver que hacia, mientras que Pinkie Pie era...Pinkie. Al instante, desapareció para aparecer de la nada frente a Moonlight y dijo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te gustan las Fiestas? ¿Estas relacionado con la Princesa Luna? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Nightmare Moon? -Preguntó al instante Pinkie confundiendo a Moonlight. Que solo parpadeo como un Búho, miro hacia Applejack y le preguntó.

\- ¿Siempre es así o comió muchos Dulces? -Preguntó sin rodeos Moonlight. Era obvio que ella era así, o que comió Muchos dulces. Igualmente le parecía Interesante y le recordaba vagamente a los Gemelos.

-Ambos en realidad. Pinkie se comió un Pastel de Chocolate antes de venir y ella siempre es...Pinkie-Contestó Applejack. Moonlight asintió y le dijo a Pinkie.

-Para responder a tus Preguntas. Me llamo Nightmare Moonlight, Si me gustan, Claro que lo estoy, Ella es mi Madre y me parezco tanto porque ella es mi Madre-Respondió Moonlight.

Tuvo bastantes reacciones. Twilight tenia la Boca abierta de la sorpresa, Fluttershy se había desmayado, pero Applejack la había atrapado a tiempo, Rarity se sorprendió de que acababan de conocer a un Príncipe, Uno que era Hijo de la Princesa Luna, Rainbow Dash había dejado de volar, Applejack era la que menos reacciono, igualmente estaba impactada, mientras que Pinkie...No había reaccionado en nada.

-Esas son...Interesantes reacciones-Comentó Moonlight, para luego fijar su Mirada a la Pony desmayada- ¿Ella está bien? -Le preguntó a Applejack.

-Si, Es muy, pero muy Tímida y Asustadiza-Respondió Applejack. Momentos después Fluttershy se había despertado para luego desmayarse de nuevo, pero no por Asombro sino por Vergüenza por lo que dijo Moonlight.

-Eso es bastante tierno y Adorable-Comentó Moonlight siendo honesto.

Los Días con Moonlight en Equestria serán interesantes, de eso no hay duda.

* * *

Momentos después.

* * *

Cuando todo se había Calmado (Menos Fluttershy que no podía dejar de sonrojarse al ver a Moonlight) Celestia les explico que las había llamado no para una Emergencia, sino para presentarles al Príncipe Moonlight. Twilight miró a Moonlight y Moonlight miró a Twilight. Spike estaba del lado con los otros muchachos mirando este intercambio con interés. El concurso de miradas había durado casi cinco minutos. Finalmente Twilight parpadeó.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo gano! -dijo Moonlight.

\- ¿Lo que acaba de suceder? -preguntó Spike.

-El aburrimiento y los merodeadores no se mezclan, incluso si son adoptados. Y Moonlight realmente odia estar atrapada en los hospitales, por lo que se aburrió bastante rápido-dijo Sirius.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con el asunto 'Ja, yo gano'? -Preguntó Rarity. Para ser honesta, fue bastante divertido.

-A veces Moonlight participa en concursos de miradas aleatorias...y siempre gana. El poseedor del récord actual es Hedwig, y eso es porque ella descubrió lo que Moonlight estaba haciendo primero. Twilight aquí está en segundo lugar...la mayoría de los ponis pueden manejarlo cinco minutos sin parpadear-explicó Sirius.

-Sea lo que sea, ¡eso fue gracioso! -dijo Spike. Moonlight de repente se centró en él...y siseó. Spike parpadeó, antes de decir algo que Twilight no entendió.

\- Esta bien, Eso fue raro y ¿Qué diablos es eso? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Pársel. Lenguaje de serpiente. No tengo idea de dónde lo consiguió, pero Moonlight puede hablar con serpientes y ciertas especies de dragones-Respondió Sirius.

-Sea lo que sea, es extraño-Dijo Twilight rotundamente. Ella lidiaba con los ronquidos de Spike todas las noches. Podía manejar el lenguaje de las serpientes ..siempre y cuando no se acercara a ella. Parecía que a Fluttershy le llamo la atención eso, Tal vez con la Ayuda de Moonlight pueda ayudar a esos Animales cuando se lastiman, Era algo difícil para ella ayudarlas porque le era Imposible entenderlas.

-No te gustan las serpientes ¿verdad? -preguntó Moonlight.

-Realmente no-Respondió Twilight.

-A mi no me importan, pero no puedo soportar las arañas-Dijo Moonlight. No les tenia Miedo como Ron, pero después de conocer a Aragog ahora les tenia algo Desagrado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de libros te gusta? -Preguntó de repente Twilight.

-Astronomía, Astrología, Mitología y magia. ¿Tú? -Y con eso, los dos simplemente hicieron clic, sobre el amor por mirar las estrellas y los libros.

-No puede ser, Tal vez su Madre es su Versión Femenina Física, pero parece que encontramos a su Personalidad-Comentó Sirius con diversión. Obteniendo unas risas de todos (Menos ellos que no les prestaban atención).

-Entonces, ¿Qué les gusta hacer? -Preguntó Moonlight.

-Leer, Organizar, Practicar Magia y ver las Estrellas-Respondió Twilight.

-Organizar fiestas, Hacer Dulces, Divertirse y hacer Bromas-Respondió Pinkie. La parte de Bromas le produjo una sonrisa a Sirius y Moonlight.

-Deportes Extremos, Volar, Hacer Carreras y ser Genial-Respondió Rainbow y la parte de Volar atrajo a Moonlight.

-Te llevaras bien con Moonlight-Dijo Sirius llamando la atención de todos-Este Chico es un Adicto a la Adrenalina, y no sabes cuantas veces casi tuve un Ataque al Corazón al ver sus Acrobacias (1)-Dijo Apuntando a Moonlight que silbaba haciéndose el Inocente, obteniendo unas risas de Celestia, Rainbow, Pinkie y Spike, y una Mirada de Sirius y Luna.

-Esta bien. Cuando vuele, No voy a estar cerca de él, No quiero tener Canas tan temprano-Comentó Luna obteniendo unos gemidos de Sirius.

-Con tan solo verlo unas Pocas veces, Siendo que perdí varios Años de mi Vida, Incluso parezco más viejo de lo que soy-Comentó Sirius.

-Eso lo obtuvo de Luna (2)-Dijo Celestia.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó Moonlight.

-Si, Cuando Luna era Joven estaba volando por todas partes. Casi les causa un Ataque al Corazón a nuestros padres y a mi más de una vez-Dijo Celestia recordando esos días y haciendo avergonzar a Luna.

-Hermana, Era una Potra-Dijo Luna.

-Tenías 15-Replico Celestia, sonrojando aun más a Luna.

\- ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? -Preguntó Luna avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué te parece que tengamos una Carrera? -Propuso Moonlight a Rainbow que le sonrió.

-Claro, Cuando quieras-Respondió Rainbow.

-Entonces sera mañana-Dijo Moonlight y Rainbow acepto el Reto. Luego miro a las Chicas y dijo-Están conectadas-Comentó Moonlight llamando la atención de ellas-Cada una parece representar algo, Fluttershy Amabilidad, Rainbow Lealtad, Applejack Honestidad, Pinkie Risa, Rarity Generosidad y Twilight la Magia-Dijo Moonlight sin saber los Elementos de la Armonía.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Dijiste los Elementos de la Armonía sin saber que son-Preguntó Twilight impresionada.

\- ¿Los qué de qué? -Preguntó Moonlight.

-Los Elementos de la Armonía son la fuerza más poderosa que se conoce en Equestria, Usándolos, Se puede hace múltiples cosas, Desde desterrar a otros, Purificarlos o Petrificarlos. Los elementos son: Honestidad, Amabilidad o Bondad, Generosidad, Risa, Lealtad y Magia. Twilight y sus Amigas son la representación de esos Elementos en Ponis-Explico Celestia.

-Básicamente, Son Seis Cosas con un Gran Poder-Simplifico demasiado Sirius.

-Eh...Si lo dices de esa manera, Si lo son-Dijo Luna con una Gota en la Nuca.

-Solo dije lo que se me vino a la mente-Dijo Moonlight siendo honesto.

-Si que eres raro-Comentó Pinkie.

-Gracias-Dijo Moonlight sonriendo.

* * *

Días Después.

* * *

Ahora mismo. Después de que Moonlight saliera de la Enfermería, Pudo hacer lo que quiso. Ayudo a Fluttershy con sus Animales, Tuvo una Carrera con Dash (Que quedo en empate), Ayudo en la Granja con Applejack, Horneo en la Pastelería con Pinkie y estuvo en la Biblioteca leyendo con Twilight. Realmente eran los Mejores Días de Moonlight.

Ahora estaba practicando con su Magia. Ya que no tenia una Varita y estaba usando su Magia Alicornio/Unicornio. Afortunadamente para Moonlight, aparte de algunos problemas de control, no tuvo problemas para usar la magia como un Alicornio/Unicornio.

Esto se debió principalmente al hecho de que desde que se dio cuenta de que había una razón por la que su magia se sentía...mal, a falta de una palabra mejor cuando usaba su varita, él simplemente hacía los movimientos y emitía sin lanzándolo, a menos que el efecto necesite ser visto desde la punta de la varita.

El se sorprendió de sus maestros cuando descubrieron que podía usar Magia sin Varita de manera Natural. Solo unos pocos lo sabían, y Dumbledore no era uno de ellos.

Estaba en la Biblioteca practicando Magia y de repente, hubo una luz enceguecedora y ellos fueron a ver donde vino. Encontraron un poni de pelo rojizo con un lobo aullador con una luna en el fondo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. A su lado había una mochila, deshilachada en los bordes. Él gimió una vez antes de permanecer en silencio.

\- ¡Lunático! -dijo Moonlight, corriendo a su lado.

\- ¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Spike.

-Le dejé una nota antes de irnos. ¡Debe haber encontrado el mismo hechizo que yo o encontró la manera de seguirnos! -Una semana más tarde ... y muchas burlas por parte de Sirius y Moonlight cuando escucharon al Dr. Practice cloqueando como una gallina madre en Remus por usar demasiado su núcleo..obtuvieron una respuesta.

Aparentemente había usado el mismo hechizo para encontrarlos, porque Casa en la mente de Remus vivía con los Merodeadores y su Cachorro.

También había traído el pergamino consigo y había cubierto sus huellas, ya que conocía a Moonlight y Sirius lo suficiente como para que no quisieran regresar. Además de saber que ahora era un Animago de hombre lobo y tenía el control total de Lunático (El Lobo) y en realidad le gustaba ser un caballo.

* * *

(1) Esto he visto en varias Historias y me gusto, Por eso lo puse.

(2) Este Harry es Opuesto al Original. En vez de parecerse a su Padre con los Ojos de su Madre, Se parece a su Madre con los Ojos de su Padre. También, En vez de Heredar lo del Vuelo de James, lo Heredo de Luna.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 2 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
